


Love Knocks You Down, But Lifts You Up

by MissssNicole



Category: Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissssNicole/pseuds/MissssNicole
Summary: A jog at the park might just be what Valentina needs in her life. She wants something real, something or someonewho can help her see life in a different way. Tired of her shitty boyfriend, Valentina is on a journey to changeher life a bit, will a random encounter at the park be exactly what she craves?
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Love Knocks You Down, But Lifts You Up

After breaking up with her shitty boyfriend Valentina decided to take a long walk at a random park, making sure not to run into anyone she knew. She just wanted to be alone, just her and her thoughts. She wanted this break up to finally be official, they always broke up and got back together, broke and again back together. It seemed as if this was a constant theme in her life and she was really starting to get tired of the same old shit. Valentina felt as if she had this endless void in her life and she just couldn’t figure out what she was doing wrong, I mean she had all the money in the world, she had friends or so she called her friends and she had the freedom to do whatever she wanted in life but yet she felt as if something was constantly missing. She sat down on an empty bench after walking the park two times around, and observed the people walk by, the kids running around laughing and enjoying the sunny day. After resting for 15 minutes she decided to get up and get on her way home, as she rushed to pick up her phone and bag a young women accidentally collided with her. Knocking Valentina down, she immediately rushed to the girls side and offered her a hand apologizing.

“Im so sorry, are you okay? I looked down to change the song on my phone and didn’t see you standing there. I’m really sorry.”  
Valentina slapped the random girl’s hand and lifted her self up, clearly upset at the fact that she got knocked down especially on this already shitty day she was having. The girl apologized once more and asked if she was okay, hoping to get an answer from the girl. “Why don’t you watch where you’re going next time?” Valentina said with an eye roll. Valentina took in the other girl’s form, wondering why the hell she was still standing there. The girl had her hair in a long ponytail, a crop top that revealed a trace of perfectly formed sweaty abs and a pair of black shorts that seemed to fit her just right over her thighs. For a second Valentina was left speechless, that is until the dark haired girl’s voice released her from her trance. “Eh, hey are you okay? I really am sorry for running into you. I just want to know you’re going to be okay before I keep on going with my jog.” “Uh, yes. Yes I’m okay don’t worry about it, I was just uhm caught unexpectedly is all. But yes I’m okay.” Valentina said a little baffled. “Good, again I’m really sorry, I’ll be on my way now. Hope you have a good rest of your day” the dark haired girl said as she threw Valentina a little side smirk. 

As the girl jogged away, Valentina couldn’t help but glance one last time at the girl. Valentina collected her stuff and was about to head off when she noticed an Apple AirPod under the bench, she went to pick it up and realized the girl that ran into her must’ve dropped one when the collided. She tried to find the girl, but she had been long gone. She tossed it into her front jean pocket and decided maybe she could return it tomorrow, joggers usually have a routine spot where they run so she decided to swing by tomorrow at the same time. Valentina drove home jamming out to her favorite break up songs as she sang out loud, this always seemed to get her in a better mood. She arrived to her front gate and the security man opened the gates for her. “Gracias Macario” she yelled out her window with a smile on her face. Valentina lived in a house she felt was too big for herself but her dad had passed it down to her and well, she loved having her friends over whenever she wanted. She parked her blue Jeep and walked up to her room, she jumped on her bed and laid there looking at the spinning fan above her. Closing her eyes, she pictured that jogger girl again and her perfect abs. Confused a bit she jumped off her bed and went for a shower. “Ay Valentina, what’s going on with you? You find her attractive or what?” Valentina goofed around to herself. 

The next day Valentina woke up at 6 am and made herself breakfast. She woke up in a good mood today, she finished up and ran upstairs to get dressed. She straightened her hair, and picked out her outfit for the park. She grabbed a pair of ripped shorts and a white crop top with a pair of Converse. Taking one last look in the mirror she grabbed her bag and headed out. The previous night she had asked Macario to remove the doors and top off her Jeep, she enjoyed having her Jeep completely opened, even though her dad argued that it wasn’t safe for her to constantly drive around like that in the streets. She arrived at the park around 9 am and hurriedly walked to the same bench she sat at the previous day. She glanced around, hoping to catch the jogger again. About 15 minutes later in the distance she sees a women figure jogging towards her, she squinted a little to see if it was the girl or not but she couldn’t distinguish her from the distant. As the girl got closer, the girl throws Valentina a little wave. Valentina stands up quickly with a smile and waves back. “Why the hell am I smiling?” She thought to herself as she continued to wave back. “Hey.” The girl slowed down catching her breath as she reached the bench. “Hey you,I was hoping I’d run into you today. Well not RUN into you again, but like run into you like seeing you. Ah, what I mean is I’m glad you’re here right now.” The girl said laughing at how stupid she sounds right now.

Valentina couldn’t help but laugh at the girl, “I get what you’re saying. But anyways I wanted to catch you today, I found this AirPod yesterday I thought maybe it belonged to you so I kept it and decided to swing by to see if I would see you again.” The dark haired girl basically threw herself at Valentina and hugged her super tight, she thought she had lost this and figured it’d be a lost cause. “Omg yes! I realized I had dropped it yesterday but figured it’d be lost by now. Thank you so much!” Valentina was caught off guard with the toned girl’s arms around her, hugging her super tight. For some reason all Valentina could think was how this girl’s breast felt against hers, she felt a rush of heat run through her cheeks at the sensation. As soon as she felt the girl release her, Valentina couldn’t help but smile at the girl. “No problem, I’m mostly glad I did my good deed for the day.” “You know, I never did catch your name. I’m Valentina very glad to meet you again, this time on a much better term.” She giggled stretching her hand out for the girl to respond. “Very nice to meet this sweet version of you Valentina, my names Juliana. I really don’t know how to thank you for taking the time to wait for me and return this. I worked very hard to raise money for these, I was devastated thinking maybe it’d be lost for ever. So thank you.” She pushed Valentina’s hand away and pulled her in for a long hug instead. Valentina welcomed the warm hug without hesitations. She suggested they’d grab a coffee sometime, they both agreed to the idea and made plans to meet tomorrow morning at a coffee shop that just opened around the neighborhood.


End file.
